USS Juniper
by Bartholemeow
Summary: Join the characters from RWBY in a new take on the final frontier staring Jaune as the new captain of starship Juniper, Their on-going mission to protect the federation, to seek out forgotten worlds, to boldly fight those who would harm the innocent.
1. A new captain

***Disclaimer-bot has joined campaign***

 ***Bartholemeow has joined campaign***

 **(system) campaign loading**

 **(Disclaimer-bot) I do not own RWBY or star trek, they are owned by their respective companies.**

 **(Bartholemeow) This Idea I got from analyzing the character of Jaune. Sure, he's not that great a fighter in the show, but he is one heck of a leader. Wouldn't he make a great captain of a starship? I think so.**

 **(Disclaimer-bot) we are not going to have Jaune paired with anyone just yet, but might at some point.**

 **(Bartholemeow) yeah, what he said…**

 **(system) campaign starting in… 5... 3…2… please enjoy….1**

 **U.S.S Juniper**

 **By Bartholemeow… the cat**.

* * *

 _ **The USS Juniper showed up at a time when the First white fang war was drawing ever closer, while not as famous as the USS Atlas, it's role in establishing a solid border between Territory's was vital in the first the first years of the war. It's crew, however, were a bunch of rookies. Until their first captain died and was replaced by a seasoned captain (Even though he was from the same class as them) who had led the Colony fleet to Terra Prime. That, however, was the first in many missions he would be recognized for…**_

 _ **\- James Ironwood Admiral of the First Fleet.**_

* * *

The Senior staff of the USS Juniper Was patiently waiting in shuttle-bay 2 for the new captain of the Juniper to arrive. The crew currently only new his record and his name-Jaune Arc, the man who saved the colonization fleet that settled Terra prime

In order from the force field to the exit door stood First Mate Lie Ren, Counselor Ruby Rose, Major Pyrrha Nikos (head of Defense), Major Nora Valkyrie (Head of security), Lieutenant Sun Wukong, Lieutenant Neptune Vasilis, Lieutenant Blake Belladonna (Communications officers), Doctor Weiss Schnee (head of med-bay/sickbay), Lieutenant Yang Xiao Long (Lead engineer), and a few other bridge officers.

"Shuttlecraft from Star Fleet Command is arriving" Beeped the onboard A.I. Making a few of the staff to suddenly tense up as they all looked for an approaching shuttle craft

* * *

Jaune Arc was an interesting man, to say the least. Instead of your typical Star Fleet uniform. He wore an armored variant. Why? Well, because he had fought a Grimm in a pit for the safety of the colony ships, he had been given white armor as a token of virtue and honor. Star command let him Ware it on top of his star fleet uniform. On his back was a standard Phaser rifle, and on his belt, was a typical phaser pistol.

Currently, Jaune was sitting on a bench in Admiral Ozpin's personal shuttle. Right next to him was Doctor Oobleck, and in front of him were the pilot seats. Glynda Goodwitch was populating the right pilot seat, as Ozpin himself was on the right one. All of them were currently Waiting to Dock with the USS Juniper.

Turning to Jaune, Oobleck asked, "what do you think of it?"

"of what?" Jaune asked confused.

"The Juniper of course," Oobleck said chuckling a bit, "with its four main warp conduits and advanced warp core, it's like a smaller version of the Atlas"

"that is why I chose it… but I'd like to judge the crew before I make an opinion of the vessel as a whole-including the people who make it function." Jaune said looking at shuttle bay through the front viewscreen while Oobleck nodded his head in understanding.

"The USS Juniper Has Authorized us to Dock," Glynda called back, as she began maneuvering the Craft into the Shuttle Bay.

* * *

As the personnel offloaded on the Shuttle Bay floor, the senior staff straightened up and First Mate Lie Ren stepped forward to greet the commanders.

"Welcome aboard The USS Juniper, I'm First Mate-acting captain-Lie Ren and this my senior staff and bridge crew", Ren gestured to the Men and Women Lined up.

"It is a pleasure to be aboard such an interesting vessel such as the juniper." Ozpin stated before gesturing toward the group behind him "These are my trusted staff, but you already know of them don`t you?" Lie Ren and Ozpin chuckled at that while Jaune examined Lie Ren and the senior staff that was lined up.

"hmmm… you seem familiar, have I met you all before?" Jaune said from behind Admiral Ozpin.

This got Everybody's attention. Ren and the others studied him carefully Until Major Nora snapped her fingers.

"I know! You're that captain that everybody talks about." Earning a facepalm from Jaune, ' _not what I_ _meant_ '.

"While I may like the fact that you're familiar with your new captain, I would strongly suggest we take this somewhere else?" Ozpin half asked-half ordered.

* * *

"Even though I think you all have heard of him. I'd like your new captain to introduce himself", Glynda stated before she sat down at the long table in the meeting room, that had been commandeered for their use.

Jaune stood up from the chair he was sitting on.

"Hello everyone, my name is Rear Admiral-Upper half-Jaune Arc, and I'm guessing you've heard of my actions over Terra Prime. Even though you probably have heard much about my past, DO NOT make assumptions about me. I once read in a magazine that I'm secretly Ozpins child-I can tell you now that what the magazine said is wrong, and do not believe everything you may read or hear about me." Jaune sighed and continued with his introduction.

"Anyways, I will be in command of this ship and her crew for the foreseeable future of this vessel. Now, I believe Ozpin will brief you all on her new mission.", Jaune said before sitting down as Ozpin Stood up.

Ozpin walked over to the screen at the front of the table and typed a few things into the keypad on the side of it. Everyone paid attention as a map of the neutral zone between the white fang and the federation. Blake narrowed her eyes as Ozpin began to speak.

"Now I'm sure you've all heard of the recent attacks that the white fang has been doing against the border stations along the border of the neutral zone and past that into our territory," Ozpin paused for dramatic effect as he gauged the reactions of the people in the room. Lie Ren seemed neutral as always, but some of the others such as Dr. Schnee frowned or even grew worried. Jaune, of course already new Ozpin's plan and watched Ozpin silently. While Glynda and Oobleck just watched the crew's reactions.

"Of course, we at Star Fleet command have been strengthening patrols at the Main systems such as the Mistral and Vale systems, but we haven't been doing anything at the systems close to the border. These systems haven't been patrolled as much as the Maine systems, and some even have lost contact. Your mission will to patrol these border systems and make sure they are held tight. Now some among you may feel this job is a bit big for a simple hunter class ship, but a big ship will be too big a target for the enemy. Therefore, your ship has been selected for this role. It's Medium sized design will keep it safe, but won't attract the attention of the white fang. From now on the primary mission for the USS juniper will be, to protect the federation, to seek out forgotten worlds, to boldly fight those who would harm the innocent."

As Ozpin and his staff boarded the shuttle-craft, Jaune and his new crew stood by and watched. Major Pyrrha looked towards her new captain as he saluted Ozpin. She could see a faint, but noticeable hint of nervousness in his eyes as he watched the shuttle doors close. She turned back towards the shuttle as it took off and exited the Shuttle bay but kept an eye on her new captain.

Thinking back on what he had stated before about them seemed familiar she looked closely at Jaune Arc and was vaguely reminded of a Nerdy guy that everyone seemed to pick on or ignore at the academy. But he couldn't be that guy, right? She, of course, would have to talk to him later-just not right now.

Captain's log – " _star date 24011- Today I have been given command of the USS Juniper and her crew. After getting off the shuttle-craft I took here, I recognized some of the crew. One of them, however, stood out to me. Pyrrha Nikos. During my time at Beacon academy on Remnant, she was my partner for a project involving defensive maneuvering in nebulas and how to deal with shields. I forget the details of what we did and how we completed it, but I never forget a face. Anyways we were debriefed on our mission and I met some of the crew. When I met Major Nikos, she had a red tinge on her face and asked if we could talk. We chatted a little before I left to set up my Quarters before somebody got in there before me. Setting up my quarters was uneventful and I set up a guitar for later when I'm bored._

 _Anyways that's it for now, this is captain Jaune Arc captain of the USS juniper signing off_."

* * *

well… well, what a surprise. Jaune Arc has returned to his School-Mates at last. I wonder what adventures he will bring, heh...heh. HeH-*cough-Cough* ugh."

* * *

 **(Bartholemeow) so what do you think? Was it good? Was it great? Please review and fave. And thank you for the support of my first fanfic.**

 **(Disclaimer-bot) We must go now.**

( **Bartholemeow) Ok fine, but one more thing. A new chapter is coming out soon**

 ***Bartholemeow has finished chapter 1***

 ***Bartholemeow has re-written chapter 1***


	2. cardinal Direction

* **loading second chapter***

 **(Disclaimer-bot) we do not own RWBY or star trek, they are owned by their respective companies**

 **(Bartholemeow)Hello viewers, hope you liked the first chapter so here's the second**

 **(system) please follow**

 **(Disclaimer-bot) hey! That's my job!**

 **(Bartholemeow) whoa! Calm down D-bot, you never do that anyways… so…**

 **(D-bot) who me?**

 **(system) campaign starting in 5 4… 3 2… please enjoy…1**

 **(Bartholemeow) who are you?**

* * *

Captain's log- star date 24012- _the juniper has arrived at its rendezvous point with the USS cardinal in the Unith system on the edge of Federation space. On a side note, the crew seem to be adapting well to my new command and have arranged a welcoming party for me and the new crew members that will be on our mission to establish a front-line defense against the white fang threat._

 _This is captain Jaune Arc, signing off._

* * *

The Bridge of the USS Juniper was a sight to behold. In the center was the captain's chair was flanked by two slightly smaller chairs and two benches that ran along the bottom of the bridge overlook. In front of these chairs were two control desks which were called the helm (right desk) and the navigation console (left desk). Behind the Captain's chair was the bridge overlook which had a communications desk on the right ad a row of terminals at the back. In front of all this was a black screen which currently showed the Unith system.

In the captain's chair sat Jaune arc, on his right sat Ruby rose, the ship's counselor, and on his left sat First Mate Lie Ren. At the communications desk sat Blake, and on her left stood Major Nora and Major Pyrrha at the terminals at the overlook. Lt. Wukong was at navigation desk and Lt. Vasilis was at the helm.

"Whatcha thinking Captain?" Rose said looking slightly Bored.

"whether the name of the ship we're meeting is named after the Bird or the Direction," Arc stated matter-of-factly, however this got a couple of looks from others on the bridge.

"what do you mean? What does 'cardinal' have to do with directions?" major Nikos asked.

"you know… Cardinal directions on a compass rose?" Arc said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"uhh… oh, that's right! From when maps started using compasses, they started using a thing called the compass rose!" Major Valkyrie shouted, leading Jaune to facepalm.

* * *

" _Space, the final frontier… these are the voyages of the Starship Juniper, It`s on-going mission to protect the federation, to explore forgotten worlds, to boldly fight those who would harm the innocent"_

-Jaune Arc

USS Juniper

Written by Bartholemeow… the cat

Edited thanks to Grammarly

* * *

Juniper is a beautiful vessel. It`s front was a half oval/ half triangle design (think voyager but smaller) and had four warp conduits at the back. Her grey and white design were contrasted by the red and blue warp conduits perfectly. A little under the bridge were the Big black letters that spelled this out:

 **NCC-1183-USS-Juniper**

* * *

On board the bridge of the juniper, the bridge crew were currently in search of the USS Cardinal. The Cardinal hadn't responded to the hailing frequencies and wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Sir. I'm detecting Phaser Fire over the moon of Unith Prime," cried Nikos from her terminal in the back.

"Full impulse on that location," Arc ordered the crew.

For the next few minutes, they waited patiently as the phaser fire came into view. It was the Cardinal.

"Sir I'm detecting to white fang scout ships attacking the Cardinal. It appears they haven't spotted us," Pyrrha stated as she glanced at the view screen.

"Attack the scout ship that the Cardinal isn't focusing fire on," Arc ordered.

Outside the bridge, the Juniper fired at the scout ship. A phaser blast managed to hit a warp conduit, causing it to explode. What was left of the ship began plummeting down to the moon's surface.

Everyone except the captain cheered. As they saw the Cardinal destroy the last scout craft, Jaune ordered the crew to begin communications with the Cardinal. It took about fifteen minutes, but they could hail the ship.

"Sir we have a hailing frequency set up, their captain would like to speak to you," Belladonna called out to her captain.

"On screen," Arc said.

The view of space was disrupted by an image of the captain of the Cardinal, Cardin Winchester.

" _Hello captain Jaune Arc, it's been, awhile hasn't it?" Cardin smirked_

* * *

"so, you're telling me that you not only you need help with the repairs on the Cardinal, but you need me to send an away team to help recover any survivors of a shuttle that crashed on Unith prime?" Arc asked with an eyebrow raised.

Cardin seemed to look nervously at the others on the bridge of the USS Cardinal.

"yes… but you don't have to…" Cardin said looking at his crew nervously.

"I will send an away team to search for survivors, but I will go personally" Arc stated firmly, Earning some looks from the crew. The look in his eyes told that he wasn't going to change his mind.

* * *

The Transporter room was square in shape, with a circular elevated floor in the middle with glass on top of it. Above it, on the ceiling, was the transporter device. Of to the side was a terminal that was currently being manned by a man with a visor for his eyes. On the platform stood Arc, Nikos, and the away team.

"Energizing in 3… 2… 1", the transporter chief with the visor said.

The captain and the away team seemed to dissipate in a soft glow of yellow and white. Once they were gone the lights in the room dimmed for a bit as the engineer began configuring the transporter and monitoring the away team.

Captain Arc and the others arrived on the surface of Unith Prime. Around them were plains as far as the eye could see. Off a couple of yards away was the crashed shuttle from the Cardinal. The away team began heading off in the direction silently as they examined the wreckage from afar.

"If anyone survived that, it would be a miracle", Nikos observed.

"Well… the wreckage appears to be mostly intact. Maybe they," Arc was cut off by the wreckage exploding knocking back some of the away team.

"or maybe not." Arc corrected himself as he ran towards the explosion. He pulled out a tricorder as he examined an unconscious away team member. He tapped a badge on his armor.

"Arc to Juniper we have two injured away team members I'm sending the links of their badges to you. Beam them up at my signal." He then calmly began to stand up and tapped the badge again. They watched patiently as the two guys energized.

"Begin scanning what's left of the wreckage, notify me if you find a body. Oh… and don't try to get hurt." He said turning around to face them, "I'll begin scanning the debris from the explosion."

He then began going around collecting information on notable chunks of debris as the others began working on their projects.

Two hours later they had recovered the three crewmen onboard the shuttle and sent them up to the Cardinal.

"Sir! I've found another body!" cried an officer.

"But there were only three onboard the shuttle?" questioned Nikos as she and the captain went over to the new body.

"the D.N.A of this body matches that of… one of the dead body's that we just sent up!" the officer cried.

* * *

Arc paced at the front of the ready room as he explained what had happened to those in the room.

"and that's what happened… no sign that he was different from the one we sent up… no anything…" he sighed as he sat down looking at the faces of those around him.

"Sir, I recommend we bring the body from the cardinal and bring it to the med-bay for cross-examination." Dr. Schnee suggested as she trimmed her nails.

"Yes… but what do we do if one of the bodies is alive", asked Major Valkyrie, to which almost everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"She does have a point," Arc said. of all people.

"you can't possibly be listening to that dunce!" Dr. Schnee fumed at her captain comically.

"He's right, it could be an alien life form posing as a life-form," Belladonna stated as she rested in her chair.

"you read too many of those Sci-fi books, Blake" Xiao long said with a smirk on her face.

"I thought she read fantasy novels?" Rose asked, earning a glare from Belladonna.

"Wait she told me it was sci-fi novels!?" cried Dr. Schnee as everyone, except Jaune, looked at Belladonna expectantly.

"Ruby… what happened to Doctor-Patient confidentiality?!," yelled Belladonna.

This continued for a few minutes… Arc, during all this, had long since facepalmed in his chair as his senior staff acted like children.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!" yelled Arc sternly.

Once everyone had quieted down and listened patiently for him to speak, but still silently glaring at each other.

"Now that I have your attention, we will contact the Cardinal and explain to them what happened on the surface. Then we will request the body that has matching DNA to the one we have and compare them… Under surveillance." Arc commanded his staff. And one by one each member of the senior staff got up to complete their tasks, Leaving Jaune alone to mull over the situation at hand.

* * *

" _Captain's Log-supplemental-Following an incident on the surface involving an explosion and two bodies with matching DNA, as of right now my lead doctor, Weiss Schnee is examining the two bodies in sick-bay. On the other hand, Lt. Xia, long is currently working on the logs we recovered from the Wreckage of the shuttle-craft from the Cardinal. Meanwhile, I'm having a meeting with the Captain of the Cardinal, who on a side-note, is an old 'Friend' of mine._ _This Captain Arc, Signing off"_

* * *

You know I never knew I would bump into you, all the way out here until Admiral Ozpin told me to meet you here to secure this sector for some new shipyards that are going to be built," Cardin said as he and Arc sat in Arc's office (Imagine Picard's office on the enterprise).

"neither did I, Apparently," Arc sighed before continuing, "Before we get down to business though. I would like to know if you kept that promise you made me at the academy." Arc fixed a pointed look at Cardin as he waited for an answer.

"Yes, I've kept it… and no I'm not lying." Cardin said looking straight into Arc's eyes.

"Well, anyways, I'd like to know if there was anything unusual that happened before the attack."

"Is this about the two bodies?"

"yes," Arc said bluntly

"Well, we did have a member of our crew… wait a minute! Do you know what the name of the person that you have in the med-bay?"

"Fox… does he have a twin brother or something?"

"No… well maybe… But he kept showing up at two different places, at the same time!" cried Cardin as he got up and started pacing back and forth with his hands behind his head.

Jaune, however, sat back in his chair as he cupped his chin in thought.

* * *

The med-bay (Imagine the med-bay from the Enterprise-D) was silent, two bodies lay on the separate beds. Both being scanned by medical officers. When the doors to the med-bay opened, no-one in the room looked up.

"well, I don't know what I can tell you, Jaune. There is no difference between them. Same hair, Same skin Tissue, same eyes, etc. the list goes on-and-on!" Dr. Schnee sighed as she sat down at her desk, "there is nothing to tell they were both alive either."

"wait… what?" Jaune asked.

"OH… sorry… I meant to say, there is no sign they are alive, _Still_." She corrected herself.

"Oh, that's right… that argument you guys had in the ready room."

"Didn't you agree with Blake and Nora?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was agreeing that they might be a threat."

"oh… sorry, sir." Weiss said looking down slightly.

"don't mention it, now what can you tell about how old each other are." He asked with a serious expression.

"well… one seems a few hours younger… why?" she was even more confused as he started to smile.

"Oh… Weiss… did I ever mention that you're a valued member of this crew."

"well… we don't interact much… _SOOO_ … No." Weiss said slightly sarcastically.

"Consider it said, now you just gave me the final key to this whole situation." He said as he walked briskly to the exit.

"What… the fact that one of them is a few hours older than the other?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. Jaune stopped and turned around.

"yes… can you send me the details of your autopsy… including the fact that they are different ages."

"But, they _are_ the same age".

"Maybe… meet me in the ready room at 1900 hours tomorrow," he said before exiting.

Dr. Schnee sat back in her chair, thinking over what he said. She then looked up at the two bodies on the tables and sighed out loud, leaning back a little bit more.

* * *

In the ready room the next day, one could see all the senior staff anxiously waiting as they looked at their captain, who was sitting back in his seat, who had his hands steepled together.

"we're all here sir can, can we start now ~," Major Valkyrie said, sounding extremely bored as she arm-wrestled herself.

"we`re waiting on- "Arc was cut off by the rear door opening as a disgruntled Cardin walked through the door.

"Sorry I'm late guys," Cardin said as he sat down on the nearest chair.

"Uhhhh… Sir, why is He here?" asked Belladonna

"He is here to find out what happened to a deceased member of his crew," Arc stated calmly as he went in front of the screen at the head of the table.

"About 26 hours ago, a crashed shuttle was found with two nearly identical bodies. How did this happen? We'll have to go to about 24 hours before the shuttle even launched."

"24-hours before the shuttle launched, I approximate that three cloaked fang scout ships detected a three-man away team beaming up from the surface. Now according to logs by the team, the man leading the mission experienced a large headache once he got on-board the Cardinal. He went to the On-board sick-bay, once there he got pain-killers and was advised not to use the transporter again."

"20-Hours before the shuttle launched, was when a particularly unusual anomaly was spotted on the Cardinal" Jaune stepped to the side to show the screen had two different camera footages. One showed Fox in the mess hall talking with his crew-mates, the other showed the door outside the transporter room. The door to transporter room opened as fox stumbled out, both videos freeze.

'The first image is at 4:53… and so is the second…" Jaune paused as he looked at the faces of mild shock that ran through the people in the room. "Now I know what you may be thinking, how did this happen? Well like I said, the fang scout ships detected the three beaming aboard. My theory is that they deflected Fox's wavelength, causing it to split in two. One carried his consciousness, the other carried his wavelength. His body was gone! The technician running the transporter room, however, ended up using the last wavelength of Fox. So, when he was transported In, his body was different than it was on the surface. Why did no one notice?" he looked at everyone expectantly. When no one said anything, he continued, "Well because his headache got in the way."

Everyone nodded thoughtfully.

"Now I know you can guess the rest, after about 20 hours of shenanigans, Fox and his team are to board a shuttle down to the surface. Now when the shuttle was being boarded, the first Fox boarded the shuttle while the second Fox waited on the surface. How? Because the second fox had transported to the surface earlier." He pressed a button on the table. The screen behind him shows Fox and his team walking in the hallway on one side, as the other side shows another Fox walking into the transporter room. "Now I can only guess why this happened, but I have a hunch that the second Fox wanted to confront what he thought was an 'imposter' in his mind, on the surface."

"Then there is the problem that we must face, How did the second Fox die? Well, he died by the explosion of Course. The autopsy done by Dr. Schnee tells that the First Fox died on impact and the second one died by shrapnel from the explosion. You know the sad part? We could have saved him. He was alive when we arrived and bled to Death while we Examined the corpses of what he thought was an 'imposter of himself'." By now a small tear had formed in the corner of his left eye.

* * *

" _Captains Log-Star date 24015-Today the construction fleet arrived. We are currently making one final sweep of the system before we depart the system. On a personal note, I have been slowly going over my actions on Unith Prime… I know it will be hard and I know that one day my actions will come back to haunt me, but I will move on and forward._

 _This is Jaune arc signing off."_

* * *

 _Sir, Lt. Belladonna is here to see you_ ," beeped the AI.

"Come in," Arc said as he sat upright in his office chair.

Lt. Belladonna walked in and sat down at the chair in front of his desk, slightly fidgety.

"So, what did you come to see me about?"

"Well, sir… as you know I've got a good hearing because I'm faunas… I thought you should know I heard you`re the conversation with Cardin, and I wondered what the promise he made you" she said Slightly-nervously looking at Captain Arc for any sign as to his reaction.

Arc sat back in his chair silently for a moment before talking.

"back before I was his 'old friend', he was a guy who bullied me… but not just me. You see his father had been killed by the white-fang, so he harbored a grudge against the Faunus who joined their empire." at this Blakes' eyes widened slightly, "His mind was that all Faunus were bad and should be… 'Punished' for their crimes. So, he started pulling on Faunus's ears in the academy, tripping them up, even going as far as discrediting a few of them. I stopped him. I won't go into the details of how or why it happened, but I will tell you this. He promised me to near bully faunas again… or I will tell Star fleet command a secret of his."

Blake stayed silent as she looked at him with her mouth agape, While Jaune leaned forward and looked her in the eye.

"Blake… I know how you must feel about him right now, but don't hold it against him. His actions were caused by grief and anger, not Hatred or Evil. To Hate him for it would only make his actions self-fulfilling. To really take down a bully is to remove their spark not ignite it even more"

* * *

 **(Bartholemeow) and done… dang was this was a long chapter to right… I mean it's over 3200 words!**

 **(Disclaimer-bot) …**

 **(Bartholemeow) I think I broke him, anyway thanks for reading please review and favorite.**

 ***Bartholemeow has finished chapter 2***

 **AE/ (After Edit) did a little touch-up work.**


	3. Fang that bites

**(Bartholemeow) Hi… this one I had to think about a lot. The last two chapters hasn't had a lot of a character development, but at the same time I'm new to this. So, in this chapter I'll focus on the relationships the crew has with each-other.**

 **(Disclaimer-bot) we do not own RWBY or star trek in general. Each show is owned by their respective companies.**

 **(System) Campaign starting in 1… 2… 3 4…please enjoy 5**

* * *

" _captains log- star date 24023- today has been uneventful, yes we completed our scans of the previous system and moved to the rascal system. The crew on the other hand, seem like yes-men, their few personal interactions with me are… quick… to say the least. They seem to think They are bothering Me! I, on the other h-hand have decided to meet with the ship counselor- Ruby Rose-to talk about the feelings of the crew towards me. – This captain Jaune Arc signing off."_

* * *

"Sir, I don't know what you think is wrong with the crew… they seem to take orders from you willingly, don't ask questions. And don't challenge your authority. We're the best crew you could ask for!" Ruby said as she and Arc sat down in his office.

"That's the point! They're more like a well-oiled machine then a functional crew!", Arc sighed as Ruby looked confused, "Look… when I captained the USS Alamo, I had a crew that would question my judgement, but encourage me to do what I thought was right. There may be a few statues of me on Terra Prime, but my favorite statue that was built, was the one that had all of us together. The crew I see on the bridge act like I'm their father or something… no offense. What I want is for them to stop acting like I'm better than them. One day I Will make a mistake, and I don't want them to lose faith in the mission just because Something fooled me! I want them to see that I'm Human, and have problems to." Jaune finished, as he sat back in his chair.

Ruby blinked as she took this all in, she certainly wasn't expecting anything that bad from a 'perfect' crew.

* * *

" _Space, the Final frontier… these are the voyages of the starship Juniper, it's on-going mission, protect the federation, to explore forgotten worlds, to boldly fight those that would harm the innocent."_

 _-Jaune Arc_

 _USS Juniper_

 _*cue music*_

 _Written by Bartholemeow… the cat_

* * *

Jaune Arc sat on the captain's chair slightly bored as he listened to the conversation between Dr. Schnee and First mate lie Ren.

"All I'm saying is that the white fang has only two major hospitals! If we infected them with a virus, then we would easily take over their territory!" Dr. Schnee huffed as she looked across the captain at Lie Ren, who was sharing a look with the captain.

"It's not that It's Impossible… But what about the repercussions? The Fang people will be affected as well." Ren argued.

"I may be a doctor, but even I recognize that sacrifices have to be made." The doctor said with an air of superiority.

"Blake, help me out with this!" Ren said looking over at Belladonna.

"Don't look at me, they're becoming aggressive more and more, it's a wonder there isn't a war going on right now." Blake said in a deadpan-glare.

Ren just sighed as he sat back in his seat, not even bothering to look at the smug look on Dr. Schnee's face.

Valkyrie, who had been listening in on their conversation, decided to help her fiancé. (Bartholemeow- Yes… I know. I'm not into ships, but this one seemed unavoidable. By now I think they have realized they like each-other and have gotten engaged. On a side note, I think it's only logical that the hyperactive Nora Valkyrie we know from the show, would be the one to propose.)

"But, what about the children!," the Major screamed, catching the attention of all the people on the bridge.

"She does have a point," Nikos stated, looking up from her terminal.

"So, what! The children are going to grow up to be just as bad as their parents!" the angry Doctor yelled.

"don't they deserve a chance?" asked Lt. Wukong.

"or at least a way of proving their innocence?" Lt. Vasilias said continuing his buddie's argument.

Dr. Schnee just sat down as she tried to come ep with a counter argument.

"You know I asked Ren… but your opinions are… informative, to say the least." The captain said as he looked around the bridge, beginning to regret asking Ren about what he thought about the White Fang Empire.

* * *

"BS!" cried Wukong as they sat in the mess hall, playing B.S…. the card game. He, Vasilias, belladonna, and Captain arc were playing cards, and he was losing.

"Nope" said Belladonna as she turned the card over to show a ten of clubs.

"ughhhh…" Wukong groaned as he took the pile.

"alright I guess I'm Blake wins… again." Stated Lt. Vasilias, looking bored.

"good job…" said Arc half-heartedly.

" _Captain you're needed on the bridge_." Beeped the AI, Causing Arc to stand up.

"Well guys, looks like I have to go" he waved as he quickly walked to the bridge.

* * *

Everyone on the bridge looked up as the captain stepped of the Turbo-lift and began walking up to Ren with a serious look on his face.

"ok, let's see what's going on" sighed Arc as he and Ren switched seats.

'Sir, we've picked up a distress call coming from the north-eastern sector of this system… It's faint, but there could be survivors. "Ren briefed his captain.

Arc nodded, "Set a Couse for the call, Full Impulse."

"Aye, sir" the bridge crew all said.

Five minutes later, they arrived at the location.

"Sir, I'm picking up a heavily Damaged Fang war-bird a few hundred meters ahead of us." A helmsman called.

"On-screen" Arc ordered.

The view screen changed to a close-up of what appeared to be a Fang-warbird, except it was leaking warp fluid and other liquids (Imagine a white Romulan war-bird, with red highlights).

"Any life signs?" Ren spoke up.

"Negative… wait I'm picking up faint life signs in the center of the ship!" a helmsman cried.

"Sir, I'm getting A radio message… From the ship, should I play it?" asked a communications officer.

"Make it so" ordered Arc, solemnly.

"Anybody out there?... This is Wesley Truman of the FSS Arbiter, does anybody respond, ANYBODY" A panicked voice cried, as the message played again.

"Cut-It" Arc ordered as he looked over to the rest of the bridge.

"I wasn't a transporter ready on my mark. Have Dr. Schnee on stand-by." He ordered the rest of them.

About 30 minutes later, after they had sent the away-team to the ship. They finally heard back from the Away-team.

"Sir they have found about three living children… In an air-lock." The communications officer called.

"Transport them to sick bay Immediately… and have Schnee guarded." He ordered.

"Why do you need her guarded? The children are harmless. "Asked Ren.

"It's not the Doctor I'm worried about." Arc Deadpanned.

Ren's face made an 'oh' formation.

* * *

Three Fang children sat on a bed in sick-bay, glaring at Dr. Schnee as if she was a monster.

"All I want to do is- ", Schnee was interrupted by the sick-bay doors opening as the captain walked in with a couple of security ensigns.

"I'm going to assume you've been briefed on the situation… Right?" Arc asked as he walked to a nearby bed.

"I-yes…" she said looking back and forth between the captain and the children.

Arc then turned to look to the children with a soft expression on his face.

"Hello, my name is Jaune Arc, what are yours?" he said warmly, taking a few steps toward the kids.

"Your… Star fleet…" the first kid stated with a distrustful gaze towards Arc.

"Yes… We rescued you from the wreck of your ship…" Arc said slowly.

"Why are we here?" spoke a little boy.

"We here to make sure you're okay."

"What about the ghost?" the third boy asked, causing Arc to look confused.

"What ghost?" he said looking around.

"Right there!" the little fang boy said pointing at Dr. Schnee.

Arc looked between the little boy and the doctor in puzzlement… until he noticed that she was an albino… causing him to burst into laughter, much to the doctor's chagrin.

"You mean… DR. Schnee… HAHAHAHAHAHA" the captain was once again rolling with laughter.

"It's not funny" Schnee huffed, causing the kids to chuckle.

"You're not a ghost?" the little boy asked, causing to the oldest child to start laughing with the captain.

"This is going to be a long afternoon…" Schnee said pinching the bridge of her nose.

* * *

"so~… how was it?" Asked Rose as she and Dr. Schnee sat at the ship's Bar. (Ten-Forward)

"Terrible, absolutely terrible" the albino said with-out looking up from her drink.

"It couldn't be that bad" rose said, taking a sip of milk.

"They asked if I was a 'Ghost-in-disguise'" she said, quoting the Fang delinquents.

"So, they have an active Imagination, does that make them 'terrible'?" Rose smirked.

"Well… the captain made it Worse!" Schnee cried.

"How so?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow.

"After laughing at them calling me a ghost, he told them I WAS A SNOW ANGEL!" she screamed, catching the attention of everyone else at the bar.

"Hey doctor!" the bartender, Coco Adel, (yeah, I put her here as the bartender… shut up!) called from the other side of the bar. "Be a little quieter, or I will have to kick you out!"

"She will!" Rose spoke up, while the albino doctor muttered something about '#%& *" and '#% &!'.

* * *

" _Captains log- star date 24023- The scans of the white fang ship have suggested that it made an emergency warp jump to this system. By what the damage reports have told us, this ship was attacked by what appears to be a Raven ship. What is worrying is that the data we recovered from the ship's computer states that the ship wasn't anywhere near Raven space and had the firepower to destroy a small fleet of these ships but didn't fire any shots at its attackers. The children however, Despite Dr. Schnee's best efforts, have refused any treatment. They have refused anything we have offered… We are now waiting on the white fang to respond to are hail- This captain Jaune Arc signing off_."

* * *

Captain Jaune Arc, sat in the chair of his office, looking at a trophy of his old ship, the Alamo.

" _Sir, a white fang patrol frigate has answered our hail, and has entered the system, it's shield are up and_ _are demanding we hand over the survivors_." Belladonna said over the intercom.

"yellow alert, shields up. Hail them, I want to speak with them myself" arc said, getting up out of his seat. He walked out of his office as yellow lights began blink around the bridge.

"Sir, might I ask why we are putting are shields up?" asked Rose, from her seat.

"They have yet to fully prove their intentions" he said simply while taking his seat.

The viewscreen switched to a view of the bridge of the patrol frigate. The captain of the other ship sat in a furry seat looking at them behind his mask. (the white fang lieutenant from volume 2)

" _Hello captain, I must ask for any survivors of the Arbiter and we'll be on are on are way_."

Captain Arc sat in his seat silently for a few moments before responding to the Fang captain.

"I'm afraid that you need to send a team of yours over, because the survivors don't trust us enough, and won't leave the Med-bay of our Ship"

The Fang captain sat back and stared at them for a long few minutes before muttering something to a member of his crew.

" _We will comply… for now_." He said before cutting the Hale.

The bridge crew sat in silence, for a few minutes for a few minutes before Major Valkyrie spoke up.

"Well that was Easy."

"Too easy." Ren continued, while narrowing his eyes.

"Captain Arc to Dr. Schnee.' Arc said tapping his Com badge.

" _ARC! You better explain why there are FANG SOLDIERS in MY OFFICE!_ " Schnee shouted over the coms, causing everyone to flinch.

"They are here to help move the Fang children."

" _Oh… why didn't you say that in the first place!_ " she asked causing him to pinch the bridge of his nose, much to the amusement of Rose.

* * *

"This is boring… lets spice things up a bit *insert creepy smile here*"

* * *

Next time on USS Juniper…

" _I don't want your Damn Lemons!_ "

" _Welcome to the Aperture system_ "

"anyone else get a weird feeling that you're being read like a book?"

* * *

 **(Bartholemeow) Done. I had to cut this one short because I think I exhausted this plot. The next chapter will be Halloween themed. And shout out to the Composcreator for following this ship on its voyage.**

 **(Disclaimer-bot) Please follow us and you will get a shout out.**

 ***Bartholemeow has finished chapter 3***


	4. Update and Apology

**UPDATE and Apology**

 **Dang it…**

 **School got tough before winter break and I've** _ **still**_ **got assignments and projects due (about ten or twelve) so I won't be updating this story any time soon. But I've got plans and ideas to improve this series such as re working the episode system. Instead of one chapter=one episode it will now be two or three chapters= one episodes. On the bright side I've also had time to plan a series for next time I can't post any updates for USS Juniper such as when I`m stuck with a writer block of some sort.**

 **As for the story and characters itself, I seriously need to go back and rewrite the first and third chapters with some touch ups on the second. Weiss's lines need to be adjusted to more fit her personality and attitude, (I know-strange coming from a Boy) and so de the rest of the crew they could use some more expression and less robotic responses. I should also add a few more scenes with Pyrrha and Jaune…but I AM NOT MAKING THEM A COUPLE...*cough-cough* I just don't like the on-sided relationship I've seen people seem to like. So Pyrrha has a crush on Jaune and Jaune seems to** _ **admire**_ **her, doesn't mean they are meant to be. As for who I ship instead… to quote the great Michael J. Caboose*burst outs laughing at the keyboard* "I am sneaking, I am sneaking, I am sneaking" or rather no-comment.**

 **And as for anyone dying… spoilers *smirks evilly*.**

 **the next chapter should be posted by Feb. 20** **th** **or around that time. I've got a few Exams coming up, so I won't be able to upload in between now and then. So, stay tuned and here's to hoping you had a happy Holidays.**


End file.
